Read: Setting Up Traps
Here is book 5. Enjoy! Chapter 1: 5-away made them breakfast (which was frosties). "We need to improve our base," said 3-away. "But how?" asked 1,2 Difference. "It's already great." "Maybe we could make traps," replied 1-away. "Yes," replied 5-away. 3-away went to get the bits they needed to make it. "You can make it 3-away," said 1-away. "Why?" asked 3-away. "Because your the best builder," replied 1,2 Difference. "I want rest first," replied 3-away. "Ok, said 2-away. 3-away headed upstairs to have a big rest before making the trap. 1,2 Difference, 2-away and 1-away were playing Snakes & Ladders. 2-away was also laying back watching Top Gear. 1-away rolled a 4 and landed on the biggest ladder. 2-away rolled a 3 and landed on the biggest snake. Chapter 2: Finally, 3-away and 5-away started to build a trap. Suddenly, 1-away shouted "I win!" 5-away made the pit, which the lava would be in. 3-away put a chest inside the mini house so the enemies will try and get to it. 1,2 Difference made them an iron door in which will open up. 1-away made them a hot lunch. Eventually, 3-away and 5-away finished making the trap. "When are enemies going to come?" asked 2-away. "Soon, replied 1-away. 1,2 Difference and 5-away strolled about, looking for new enemies. "There is a group of 20 over there," said 5-away. "Yes there is," replied 1,2 Difference. They ran back to their base to tell 1-away, 2-away and 3-away. "They're coming our way," said 1,2 Difference. Chapter 3: 1-away got his team into a fighting position. The group of 20 were getting close to their trap. "Chests!" shouted the leader. He ran into the door and he fell down the trap. "Nooooooooo!" shouted his gang. All of them but one fell down the trap to find their leader. "I'm not going down there," said the final person. 1-away shot a fireball at him; he ran off to get water. 3-away shot a bullet at him, but he was already running back to their base. 3-away kept on checking to see if he came back, but he didn't. 1,2 Difference told them about his secret room, which was behind a painting. He had all his TNT in there. They went to bed because they were tired. Chapter 4: The next morning, 1-away spotted the person again (who was called Edward). He was desperate to get revenge on them all. 1,2 Difference got out some of his TNT and went outside. He threw it at his base and it all got blown up. "How dare you!" yelled Edward. He got a bow and arrow and shot it at 1,2 Difference. It missed him by inches. 2-away got out and ran towards him. He chopped his head off with his Battle Axe. "Yay!" shouted 3-away. "you killed him!" "I know," replied 2-away. "I chopped his head off." Chapter 5: "What's going to happen next?" asked 1-away. "I've got no idea," replied 5-away. They were all fine. They went to bed. THE END